


DS/Highlander Crossover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: An unusually civilised encounter beween two Immortals....





	DS/Highlander Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    DS/Highlander Crossover
    
    by Lorene Turner
    
    Duncan: "Surrender to me! There can be only one!"
    Fraser: "Oh dear."
    Duncan: "Remove your Stetson of Protection, so I can slay you!"
    Fraser: "I'm afraid I can't do that."
    Duncan: (sulks) "Well, maybe there can be... more than one."
    Fraser: "Thank you kindly."
    Ray: "You Canadians settle disputes so calmly."
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
